Www.power4u.com
www.Power4U.com is a strange, cheap looking shopping website that sells superpowers. It appeared around 2015. Penguins can go onto this website and order a superpower of their choice from a list or suggest a superpower. Strangely, buying from Power4U.com is free (money-wise). (except for Major Sheep, he accidentally got billed) The penguin has to promise to work for www.Power4U.com or risk loosing their powers. Often the things Power4U asks their customers to do are illegal and/or against the penguin's better judgment. The creator and manufacturer of this website is unknown, and with the website's sudden increase in popularity, this has caused it to be a cause for concern. Many Antarctic countries have tried to ban it but cannot because it is on an international server. It is known for using spam to advertise itself. How to use www.Power4U.com The website is very easy to use, you can either select 'browse', which will show you a list of superpowers for sale that is further split into different categories (Environmental, Psychological, Dimensional, Scientific and other), or you can type in keywords into the search bar. You can also select 'suggest', where the penguin sends an email to the website requesting a superpower. Power4U will then send the penguin an E-mail once they have finished creating the power. The power is then 'downloaded' onto the computer. A file saying "power.exe" appears on the penguin's computer. They then have to burn this file onto disc. Once this is done, all the penguin has to do is touch the disc. This gives then a strange electric shock. But it is then that they gain their power. Then a new, strange file appears on the penguins desktop called "instruction.txt". This explains how to use the power. How this is possible is highly debated since nothing is known about the website, though nanobot technology is probable. This seems perfect at first but the company then sends the penguin E-mails telling the penguin to do things which are often illegal or evil, and usually always benefit the company in some way or other. The company also tells the penguin to do things that they would want to do to get the penguin on "their side". Investigation Main article: Power4U Affair The government recently scrambled the company's servers with the help of a professional hacker, temporarily disabling the company's ability to e-mail any address in the Antarctic. This allowed the media to warn the public about the strange website, while PSA agents investigated the source of the website. The Masters of the Universe are participating in the search as well. However, the company has hidden itself from the Bureau of Fiction and its archives, making the going significantly harder for the Masters. For once, Director Benny and Mayor McFlapp have put away their grudge and decided to work together on the project. Unfortunately, Mayor McFlapp has commented, quote, "we can keep on arguing when it's over, wot!" ZapWire is helping the investigation. Customers *Cyber-nought *Major Sheep *Xorai *Ninja Diablico Powers --Enviormental-- *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Temperature Manipulation *Rock manipulation *Animal Leadership *Plant Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Metal Manipulation --Psychological-- *Mind Reading *Mind Control *Hypnosis *Insanity Inducement *Mind Poseesive *Super Brain *Mental Illusionary --Dimentional--- *Time Travel *Time Manipulation *Space travel (teleportation) *Space Manipulation (Magic) *Dimensional Skipping ability --Scientific-- *Technology Manipulation *X-ray vision *Radiation manipulation --Physical-- *Super Strength *Indestructibility *Super Speed *Elasticity *Fire/ice/acid breath *Invisibility *Morphing *Ability to Fly *Cloning External Links * The real website Trivia *Anyone using it is instantly monitored by the Grey Alliance. They do this to hopefully corrupt the user. * Xlendar wants to destroy this website because he thinks that the website is evil, however, this is quite impossible because it is on an international server. Category:Villains Category:Possible Super Penguins Category:Machines Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Software